


Ben’s Song

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Love songs, M/M, Original Song, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Song Lyrics, or my attempt at it, songfic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben writes and sings a song for Poe.





	Ben’s Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is also for MidgardianNerd, who’s had a tough time. I hope you like it! Sorry this is so late. And thank you for helping me on the song; that was awesome.

It’s after the party is over that Ben goes with Poe out to the backyard of his house. There’s something about Ben where he just seems nervous. He seemed a bit shy when he handed Poe his gifts of relics that he’d found on Yavin IV, almost as if wondering if it was enough. Poe knows that it’s more than enough, because Ben is giving Poe the most beautiful gift he can give him — himself. And Ben is more than enough. Poe definitely tries to show that however they can, because they love each other, and that’s perfect. Because they love each other, and Ben means the galaxy to him, truly.

”Poe.” Ben sounds shy, which belies his size (he is a big, muscular man, who makes Poe feel joyfully small and delicate next to him). “There’s something else I wanted to give you. It’s not perfect, but I hope my feelings are.”

”Whatever you give me, it’s perfect.” Poe says, beaming at him.

Ben looks at him for a while, his eyes worshipful and soft and gentle. Poe could get lost looking into those beautiful eyes.

Then Ben sings, and his voice sounds like it could be in a musical, it’s so beautiful. Then again, Poe thinks, there is something about Ben’s voice in general where it could be the voice of an angel’s. Ben could very well be an angel, Poe thinks, an angel who offered his friendship and later his heart to Poe.

Ben sings, and Poe sits back, and he can’t help but listen.

“ _When I look at you, I can’t help but be amazed._

_I’m stunned by your beauty, your kindness, your grace._

_Your beauty’s like a summer sky_

_Your heart is like sunlight._

_And they say our love is wrong, my heart_

_But stars, I know it’s right._ ”

Poe listens, enthralled by Ben’s voice, captivated by the sheer love in his words. Ben continues to sing.

” _When I came to you I was in tatters but your love has made me whole_

_You live inside my heart, my love_

_Inside my very soul_

_In the darkest galaxies I know you’re there to light the way_

_You guide me through the darkest nights, and through the trying day_

_And I love you, Poe, I love you more than words can say_

_The brightest star, the most beautiful, shining where he may_

_Your smile is light, your laugh is music, and every day I love you more_

_A pilot with silver wings on him, good to the core_.”

Poe swallows. “Ben...” All these things that Ben is saying about him...they’re perfect. They’re the sweetest things that anyone has ever said to him. Ben seems to have this talent of finding things in him, and making them out to be the most perfect things that ever existed.

Ben continues.

“ _I will love you_

_Beyond my dying day_

_I will love you_

_Even when the stars have faded away_

_I will love you_

_No matter what they say_

_I will love you_

_Always_.”

Poe stands up in that moment and hugs him. Ben’s body is so warm, so comforting, and Poe snuggles into it for a moment.

”Thank you, Ben,” he says. “Thank you.”

”Anything,” Ben says, and Poe knows that it’s the truth.

 


End file.
